Bajo el Difraz de Enemigos
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: Deslizo la yemas de mis dedos por tu pierna, bajo las sabanas, La misma que Toque con desesperación mientras te quitaba la ropa intima, Atte.: Draco Malfoy Pdta.: No sabes Cuanto Te repudio
1. Chapter 1

"Bajo el Disfraz de Enemigo"

Capitulo Único

…..

Organizaba todas sus pertenencias, su baúl estaba casi completo, miro todo con cierta tristeza impregnada en su vista, todo había terminado mañana por la mañana partiría a Hosgmed y allí decidirían que hacer son su vida, Como fuese ella querido que la noche se hiciera perpetua o tener ese giratiempos en su mano, claro seria espectadora de su pasado, y ella quería volver a revivirlo , en el matiz del cielo se dibuja un gran arcoíris y ella sonríe, una sonrisa rota entre sentimientos encontrados

Deja caer la tapa del baúl y sale de la habitación rumbo a la sala común, se queda observando la reunión en la cima de las escaleras y sonríe, como iba a extrañar a esos que fueros sus compañeros de clases y de armas, termina de descender y se aproxima aun grupo se sienta en medio de los hermanos pelirrojos e inicia una conversación entre ellos

Hay un comentario sin base, que anuncia la boda de Draco Malfoy y ella se tensa, pero el comentario no tiene fundamente así que prefiere ignorarlo, la propuesta de bajar al comedor es tentadora así que prefiere aceptarla y baja abrazada a sus dos mejores amigos, sonríe con cualquier tonto comentario, en la entrada dirige su vista a la mesa de Slytherin, el no esta allí, su puesto esta vacio

Toma asiento entre bromas, no le provoca comer así que opta solo por un jugo de manzana, levanta su vista luego de diez minutos y lo ve entrando al comedor, Elegante, altivo simplemente el, a su hombro trae una majestuosa Lechuza Negra con ojos como los de su dueño que se diferencian en la lejanía, Un Gris Perturbante, a su pata dicha ave trae consigo una carta amarrada, ve el gesto del el al hablarle al animal y echar al aire, el ave sobre vuela todo el comedor intrigando al alumnado ¿para quien será dicha carta?, y justamente se detiene en la mesa de los Leones y se posa ante ella

Todas las miradas inquisidoras caen en ella quien toma la carta, nerviosa y dirigiendo su vista a el quien permanece en el mismo sitio con los brazos cruzados y sus fieles amigos Theodoro Nott y Pansy Parkinson detrás de el

-¡Léela!-pide impaciente la vos de la Weasley menor y la castaña abre la carta, pero ella no le da el permiso de leerla, Comienza a deletrearse por si sola en una vos alta, gruesa e imponente

"Bajo El Disfraz de Enemigos"

Según Grandes filósofos y Magos los sentimientos más puros del mundo son el odio y el amor _¿Irónico verdad Granger? _

Un parlamento, la vos se detiene ¿se supone que te esta haciendo una pregunta?

-¡Respóndele!-le pide Harry Potter

-Si es Irónico-responde dirigiendo su vista hacia Malfoy quien se mantiene implacable

Dos cosas totalmente distintas son las que de verdad muestran sus verdaderas caras, Así como tú y yo solíamos hacerlo, mostrábamos el Odio a flor de piel, repudiándonos en cada instante que podíamos

¿Los sentidos nos traicionan? Hoy aprendí que no, ellos nos muestran lo que de verdad que deseamos: Vista, oído, olfato, tacto y gusto, de todos ellos _¿De cual crees que carecemos?, _En lo personal yo diría que de ninguno

Otro párrafo más y la vos se vuelve a detener, tiene que responder cada pregunta que haga esa Maldita carta

-Vista-responde vacilante y nuevamente lo ve, esta ves el tiene una mueca en la esquina de sus labios

Bajo la** Vista** de todos somos los más grande Enemigos, me atrevería a jurar que profanamos mas odio que el mismo San Potter y el Mestizo de Voldemort _¿Perturbador no es cierto?_

La mayoría ante la lectura del párrafo tienen una sonrisa pintada en sus rostros, y la cara de tu amigo con gafas es de evidente molestia

-Demasiado Perturbador-vuelve a responder y la vos continua su lectura

Al **Odio** de todos, casi los enloquecemos con tantas palabras de odio y repugnancia que sueltan nuestras cuerdas vocales y que nos dirigimos, el tan acostumbrado saludo de desprecio entre nosotros ya es casi desapercibido como ¿Natural? Para los alumnos de las demás casas _¿Inocentes, seria la palabra que los describiera o ineptos, tu decides?_

Esta vez la sonrisa desapareció y la cara de molestia va dirigida al rubio

-Ninguno-dice decidida

**Olfato**, Reí lo juro por la misma Morgana, Reí como solo suelo reír por alguna de tus palabras tontas, cuando Theodoro me comento que entre nosotros se podía respirar el odio como perfume tradicional_ ¿Odio y Amor los sentimientos mas puros, crees que por la pureza de ambos el olfato de Nott se halla confundido?_

Todos posan nuevamente su vista inquisidora en ella

-Seguramente-asegura ella y Theodoro sonríe, mientras la vos continúa su lectura

**Tacto**, Ese que ponemos en practica en cada roce descuidado que hacemos en cualquiera clase al entrar al mismo tiempo por la puerta, es casi una milésima de segundo que ambos solemos aprovechar con la mayor brevedad posible, _¿Por las Barbas de Merlín como es que nadie sospecho nunca nada?_

Ella respira profundamente y dirige su vista a el quien la encuentra, la vista de el en ella, la mantienen unos segundos, hasta que la voz de su amigo hace volver su atención a la mesa

-¡Respóndele!-Exhorta Ron Weasley por primera vez Colérico por la magistral confesión que se apresura

-aun no lo entiendo-argumenta la chica con la mirada baja y los nervios a flor de piel por lo que se avecina después de cada respuesta que ella daba

**Gusto**, ese de saborear gustoso tus cavidades bocales bajo la penumbra de una sombra, como fiel testigo la oscuridad, como fiel guardián el aire y como fiel vigilante la luz de la luna, _¿Ponemos en practica nuestro sentidos?,_ Respondiendo yo mismo mi pregunta, si lo hacemos bajo el disfraz de enemigo que llevamos puesto en cada instante de nuestros días hasta la caída de la noche

En ese momento el silencio magistral se rompe con un "Merlín" sin dueño, lo que la vos acababa de leer bajo el puño y letra de Draco Lucios Malfoy, confesaba el ilirio que ellos mantienen

-No-responde la chica con monosílabas y traga hondo pues lo que se avecina es mucho peor y todo el alumnado lo esta escuchando, hasta los profesores

Cada vez me deleito al separarme de un beso para, **Ver** en tus ojos ese brillo especial, para **Oír **tu respiración agitada, Para **Oler** tu cabello y tu cuello como un completo desquiciado, Deslizo la yemas de mis dedos por tu pierna, bajo las sabanas, La misma que **Toque** con desesperación mientras te quitaba la ropa intima, **Deguste** con mi lengua el sudor que corría por tu espalda y llegaba hasta tu espalda baja, haciéndote gemir mi nombre, mi cuerpo extasiado se lleno de vigor, y hay entendí que te había percibido con mis cinco sentidos en tu entrega total.

Atte.: Draco Malfoy

Pdta.: No sabes Cuanto Te repudio

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza, evitando el susto que sentía su corazón, el palpitar desesperado de este prácticamente lo escuchaba, abrió los ojos con pesadez y se encontró todos esos ojos como pelotas de pin pon su vista se posaba en ella y en el rubio

_-¿Cómo es que lo pudo hacer?-_resuena en su cabeza como una maldita daga

-Por que mis sentidos, decidieron nunca mas dejarte ir-Hablo Draco haciéndola mirar hacia el, le respondió, claro había leído la mente de la chica, desde que la carta comenzó a leerse, y solo había miedo hasta que la respuesta resonó y el tubo la capacidad de contestar

-¿COMO PUDISTE ACOSTARTE CON MALFOY?- un pregunta o un grito estúpido, molesto e irritante, ella no contesta, no al momento solo lo observa a el, quien al parecer le presta mas atención a sus amigos quienes le hablan a la espalda, pero el se mantiene de frente hacia ella, un golpe sordo en la mesa hace que la chica se sobre salte y el rubio lo note

-¿Estas loco?-le pregunta ella un tanto molesta por el susto

-¿Loco yo?-pregunta con ironía-Tu fuiste quien te acostaste con ese- dice señalando con estribor a Draco

-Mide tus palabras pedazo de zanahoria- espeto este

-¿Cómo pudiste meterte con el?-pregunto Harry Potter interviniendo por primera vez

-¡Basta Ya!-exclamo ella harta de la situación-¡Es mi vida y en ella entra a quien a mi se me pegue la gana!-termino golpeando la mesa y levantándose caminando hasta el rubio

Unió sus labios con los de el, y el concientizo el beso, paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica, si antes había silencio por la lectura imaginen el estado en que se encontraban los alumnos.

La unión de sus bocas es como que si quisieran que ellas se tatuasen entre si, la lengua de el se abrió paso en la boca de la chica, directo, firme y brusco como algo que tomas sabiéndote dueño, cuando se separaron se miraron fijamente a los ojos el la mantenía posesivamente agarrada de la cintura, ella se acerco todo lo posible a su rostro y quedando solo a centímetros, permitiéndose que cuando hablasen sus labios se rozaran

-Yo también te repudio-susurro ella como un suspiro que acaricio los labios del chico y que produjo el vigor de un nuevo beso.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Esto quería ser una oneshot llamado "Una nueva vida" dramione, luego quiso ser una historia de la familia Weasley, termino como Dramione pero el final de "Bajo el Disfraz de enemigos" **

* * *

Ellos siempre lo supieron, su destino estaba escrito tal cual como se escribe un deber en un pergamino o una historia en un libro, de esas que ya se saben como se organizaran los personajes, de esas en las que se supone que siempre ganara el bien, en el que amor triunfa y en el que habrá un "felices para siempre", solo que para ellos todo fue distinto, se rehusaron contra ese escritor que fue encargado de redactar sus vidas y trazaron cada letra, cada palabra, cada línea y oración en una nueva vida, pero juntos

Él mantiene su mirada ante la expectativa de cualquier movimiento, sus cuerdas bocales trabajan tan rápido como su cerebro lo permite y el movimiento de su mano con la varita es magistral e imponente, lucha en esa guerra matando uno por uno a los magos que les enseñaron todo lo que sabe, cada hechizo enseñado fue utilizado en contra, ahora él lucha la guerra, lucha al lado de los buenos y mata aquellos quienes lo torturaron y enseñaron a ser quien es, un muchacho con complejos pero con muchos conocimientos de la magia oscura, Draco Malfoy, el ultimo descendiente de los Malfoy ha traicionado el linaje de su familia, se ha convertido en lo que una ves repudio, en un traidor a la sangre, tiende su mano a un caído de su bando y lo ayuda a levantarse, hace lo que jamás pensó hacer

── No te rindas, Granger ── apoyo él

Él siempre fue tosco y es que no se necesitan palabras bonitas o cursis para demostrar que se ama, solo se necesitan actos y lo que él estaba haciendo le dejaba bien en claro a Hermione Granger que realmente había un sentimiento hacia ella

── No lo hare, Malfoy ── contrarresto ella

Hay en medio de una guerra un roce de manos y los sentimientos pasados afloraron el vigor de lucha, el deseo de querer un futuro mejor y si de matar se trataba para poder estar juntos, para poder establecerse como ambos quieren, su magia no fallara y su pulso no temblara sin temer los resultados, ganaran eso lo saben son pocos los del bando contrario que quedan de pie y son pocos los que han muerto del lado del bien

Cuando sus manos se rozaron por primera ves confundieron las emociones con odio, cuando sus miradas se buscaron en el aula de pociones sus cuerpos se tensaron inmediatamente, cuando él la acorralo en medio de aquel pasillo y la beso en un descontrol de furia entendió que sus sentidos lo habían traicionado y fue casi inevitable comprender lo que realmente él sentía por la sangre sucia, solo deseo

Fueron encuentros fortuitos que se llevaron acabo, la primera vez de ella fue en la biblioteca ha él le éxito saberse el primero, le éxito sobrehumanamente los jadeos primerizos de ella y el susurro inaudible de palabras que sinceramente jamás entendió

Cuando en medio de aquel comedor en medio de aquel beso se hizo presente una explosión y muchos de los alumnos se pusieron en pie alertados, se percataron de que una nueva guerra se aproximaba, pocos de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort quedaban vivos pero fue una en particular que logro escapar y reorganizar nuevas filas que se levantaran en guerra contra el niño que vivió, Bellatrix Lestranger fiel a su amo, había iniciado una guerra en plena despedida

── ¡CUIDADO! ── Un grito devastador se hizo presente por parte de Hermione pero fue tarde, la luz verde proveniente de la varita de una mortifago impacto el pecho de Fred Weasley dejando inerte al acto no hubo tiempo de correr hacia él, Bellatrix rio tan desquiciadamente, tan perturbadoramente que muchos que la escucharon tuvieron la sensación de miedo en su interior

Molly Weasley, una señora regordeta de unos cuarentas años, miro sin perder detalle el momento en que su hijo recibió el hechizo y callo en un sordo golpe, sus lagrimas bajaron rápidamente sus fracciones se entristecieron al ver a su hija menor caer de rodillas en el pecho de su hermano y llorar desconsoladamente

── ¿PORQUEE? ── Grito Ginny Weasley dejándose caer sobre su hermano, grito al punto de la afonía, al punto de que su garganta produjera sonidos roncos y dolorosos, solo ellos, solo los Weasley detuvieron sus ataques, todos los demás alumnos se encargaron de protegerlos, Molly Weasley apresuro su paso y Draco Malfoy se percato de su acto no tuvo que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que planeaba la señora, arribo frente a Bellatrix

── Crucio ── conjuro el rubio logrando llamar la atención de la mujer, esta solo se sacudió mas al parecer el hechizo no hizo gran efecto en ella

── Así que mi querido quiere jugar ¿eh? ── sonrió burlonamente, una risa que puede helarle la sangre a cualquiera ── ¿Alguna palabra antes de morir, draquito? ──

── nos vemos en el infierno ── deletreo con una sutil risa en su rostro, Bellatrix se volteo alerta

── Avada Kadabra ── Conjuro con la mandíbula Molly Weasley, Bellatrix miro con horror como la luz verde se dirigía hacia ella, pero le fue imposible hacer algo contra eso, callo pesadamente sobre el pasto todo el mundo se de tuvo, los mortifagos observaron a su líder muerta y los pocos que quedaban de pie tiraron sus varitas y pusieron sus manos en alto, el estadillo de los aplausos se escucho en el silencio pulcro que se había instalado

La familia Weasley se reunió alrededor del cuerpo de Fred y trataron de separar a su ultima hija, cosa que les fue imposible, George miro al cielo y con lagrimas en sus ojos

── _Ganamos _── susurro ── _nuevamente _── el dolor arremetió contra él y se dejo caer al lado de su hermano y abrazándose a ellos comenzó a llorar

Draco corrió en dirección a Hermione, esta última permanecía de espalda a todos los demás, el rubio se posiciono a su lado

── _Granger_ ── susurro en su odio con sus brazos rodeo su abdomen y fue cuando sintió el liquido espeso en sus manos la giro rápidamente hacia él y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa estaba herida, herida y pálida, sus labios habían perdido por completo el rosado natural que siempre lucían, la cargo rápidamente y corrió hacia el castillo con ella, a él no le importaba quien había muerto, fue su culpa que ella estuviera así, por estar jugando a la carnada la descuido a ella

── ¿Qué tiene? ── pregunto la enfermera del colegio una vez el joven paso cerca del comedor, el gran comedor había sido ambientado para poder atender a todos los heridos de esa guerra

── esta herida, no lo ve ── respondió con soberbia

── colóquela hay ── señalo una camilla la mujer ofendida

── _Draco_ ── susurro Hermione adormecida

── aquí estoy ── se arrodillo a su lado

── _Te amo_ ── gimió de dolor al sentir la mano de la medimaga examinándola ── _quiero.. que.. siempre me recuerdes.._ ── Su voz sonaba ronca y desilucionada

── no ── negó Malfoy ── no te recordare porque tu vas a estar cada día a mi lado ── objeto él

── _perdóname…. Por fallarte_ ── fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran completamente

….

Años después

….

── ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota Malfoy! ── exclamo una castaña de unos veintidós años

── ¡Basta! ── pidió él exasperado por la discusión que se había formado con su mujer ── Fue un accidente ¿entiende si? ──

── ¡Lanzaste a Ronald desde un séptimo piso! ── grito con indignación ── accidente es tropezarte con él ── refuto

── Hermione mi amor ── se acerco a ella tratando de contener su risa ── ¿me perdonas? ── pidió mirándola a los ojos

── No Malf… ── pero los labios del rubio interrumpieron su sermón

── _No sabes cuanto te repudio Malfoy_ ── susurro en el momento en que ambos se separaron para tomar aire

── Yo también te repudio ── susurro él acariciándole la pierna a su esposa

── En la oficina no por mer… ── pero se vio interrumpida nuevamente por la boca de su marido

── En la oficina si ──

Fin


End file.
